The Will to be Different
by Nella Siphron
Summary: A bet rises between Keroro and Kururu. Fuyuki and Natsumi are transformed into little alien frogs but which one will be able to hold the form longer. Keroro has to motivate Fuyuki while Kururu merely tells Natsumi a lie that forces her and Giroro into a tsunami of drama and emotions. Credits to adventuremaker16 for the idea.
1. Intro

This is a story suggested by adventuremaker16, gave me plot and some ideas so givin' 'em creds for it. Just hope i can keep up on it, i always feel kinda bad when i don't post or update in a while. Hope you enjoy it! And try to leave reviews, authors love reviews, authors keep posting cause of reviews, reviews are like senzu beans that push us authors into super saiyan mode. Now on with the words of fiction.

* * *

Within the large universe, and inside the rather young solar system, existed a tiny blue planet. The planet is well known as Pekopon and is a big attraction for alien invaders. One kind in particular is the keronians, but unfortunately for them their prepatory platoon was vanquished on a small island called Japan. Abandoned by their kind the five frogs were forced to live and build a lifestyle with the pekoponians that defeated them; the Hinatas. Now their days are filled with whatever kind of invasion plan their leader can muster; but until a successful plan comes along they each have to find their own way to pass the time.

The lowest ranking private second class Tamama spends his time training to proceed to the next rank and defeat any nemesis he deems unsuitable for existence. After his hard work he will retire to the couch and eat his daily mountain of treats.

Above him ranks Lance Corporal Dororo who takes time in enjoying the planet around them. He often meditates and drinks tea with his pekoponian friend after training the ninja arts.

Next is Corporal Giroro. This red frog prefers to keep his weapons cleaned and organized in case of an attack. Each morning he fallows a strict regimen of exercises and will often keep an eye on the war mistress Natsumi; in case he finds her weakness. Every now and then he will go out and buy weapons and ammo just to feel like he's still part of a war.

The next ranking member of the platoon is their Leader Sergeant Keroro. When he isn't filling out paperwork or forced to clean the house, he's chilling out with a couple comrades like Angol Mois and Tamama watching his favorite cartoon. Then he will often build Pekoponian Gundam and read comics.

At the very top of the chart for this platoon is the Sergeant Major Kururu. This creepy yellow frog doesn't care for much except his curry and torturing others around him. He keeps to his dark lab building and testing new weapons that could be used for the invasion.

Today he was working on a weapon that wasn't exactly a failure but the entire mission it was built for flopped like every other invasion plan. It was a ray gun built to transform animals into pekoponian form so the Platoon can use them as recruits for the invasion.

The yellow toad had been thinking about how the plan would have succeeded if they brainwashed the target as well. He loved forcing others to do things and animals from a foreign planet were no exception.

Sadly for him he was working during Keroro's boredom phase between gundam, comics, tv, and chores. This is usually when Keroro would come and bother him for nothing. Being so caught up in the calculations and reconstruction tests, Kururu didn't even hear his leader arrive. Keroro took advantage of his unacknowledged presence and peered at Kururu's collection of experiments in progress.

He looked at the grand shelves of objects and noticed that the top was barely visible. Kururu always had a project to work on. Keroro scanned his eyes over a small collection of pink vials, odd space toys in order by color, and bottles of pickled fruits from unknown origins. He settled on picking up a small lighter. It was an odd device and colored pink. He recognized it from a few pekoponian movies he had seen and decided to try flicking it alight in one movement like them.

A few failed attempts were followed by his one successful flick. He was about to marvel at the tiny flame inside but was confused when bubbles and sparkles danced in its place.

"Well that's not right." Keroro quickly clamped his hand over his mouth hoping that Kururu hadn't heard him. He turned only to see a pair of glowing circles stare at him.

"Oh look a little useless rat is moussing around in my things. Kukuku, I wonder how I should punish it?"

Keroro noticed the gun under modifications in front of Kururu and tried to change the subject as a distraction. He dashed over and took a closer look at the gun.

"Hey there, what are you up to today?" Soon he realized that he had seen the gun before. "Isn't that the Animal Animalizer?"

"Yes it is. I'm making some modifications to it out of boredom."

"I wonder what would happen if we could turn them into keronians instead of pekoponians." This is a rare moment where Keroro's brain has an almost brilliant idea.

"Kuku I already built one that can transform any living creature into one of us."

"Really? That would be super cool. Hey I bet Fuyuki would love the chance to be a keronian."

"Yes but he wouldn't be able to hold the form long, he's too weak."

"Say What?! You mean it won't like really transform him like this one does?"

"Exactly, holding a smaller form is much harder than holding a bigger one. The original gun adds particles to you so you aren't really doing anything to have a bigger shape. The new beam is shrinking you since removing particles could be fatal and cause severe consequences. Kukukuu. So it requires effort on the target's behalf. Natsumi would have a better chance at holding the form than Fuyuki."

"Yeah, but Fuyuki would have that main character's determination! The determination that gives character's strength to do anything they want!" Keroro struck a pose. "I bet you it would help him last longer in keronian form than Natsumi's strength would."

"Kukuku…. Want to make a bet?" the yellow frog chuckled behind his hand, now he could have a little fun. "I'll shoot them both with the ray and if you can get Fuyuki to hold the shape longer than Natsumi then I will acquire you gundam models for the rest of your life. On the other hand if Natsumi lasts longer than Fuyuki, kuku, you have to dress up in my costume of choice and cook me curry once a week for the rest of my life."

"Oh IT IS ON!" In his excitement Keroro pounded his fist onto the desk and accidentally pushed one of Kururu's big red buttons. A loud ZAP thundered through the room. Keroro had to cover his ears, but once the sound had died he turned to see Kururu completely unaffected and typing away at his computer. "What on Pekopon was that?!"

"You pushed the 'Frog Prince' ray button. I need to stop leaving things where you can reach them." Soon he pulled up the video feed from one of his Kuru-bots. It displayed the high school in which the Hinata children attended and a bolt of burning yellow light flying through the air. "Kukuku this could be tragically hilarious."


	2. New Frogs

With typing skills faster than the eye can process, Kururu zoomed into the crash site. They peered through the window and could see a flash of pink hair dashing at the front of the class and vanishing through the door.

"Uh oh. She's in super speed mode. There's no telling how dead you are this time. Kukuku."

"GERO!" Keroro watched as Kururu clicked at a few more keys.

"She'll be here any minute." And sure enough it only took two minutes for Natsumi to arrive, but she was holding what appeared to be a pile of laundry in her arms.

"STUPID FROG! What did you do to my classmate?!" the aliens took another look at the bundle in her arms and saw a small light yellow colored keronian with a green and white hat bearing a silver cassette tape with blue accents. His green eyes looked at them with confusion. Wrapped around him were his normal yellow shirt, black pants, and other garments. His black shoes and green and white headphones dangled from Natsumi's fingers.

"Kukuku, I think it's obvious what he did to him."

"Gero! Now wait just a froggy minute here, it was your stupid device that did this!" Keroro pointed to Kururu angrily.

"Yes but you pushed the button. KU!" Kururu was truly enjoying this moment.

"Well change him back!" Natsumi raged.

"I'm sorry but there isn't any turn back button. I designed it like that because it's much more fun to see you pekoponians freak out."

"If you don't fix this you will wish you never heard of us pekoponians!"

"Kuku, I think it's time we were on the same playing level." He began tying on his computer again.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsumi asked. Kururu only continued to laugh as she watched him push the big red button. She was soon enveloped in the same bright yellow light that changed her classmate.

"Ouch! Hinata-san, why did you drop me?" the pale yellow frog bounced out of the smoke rubbing his bottom.

"I'm sorry Agabiti-san. Did you return to normal?" Natsumi's voice rang out from the smoke. Agabiti looked at his hands before answering.

"Nope. I'm still -uh, not human."

"What the hell? Then what was that supposed to do Kururu?!" Natsumi stepped out of the cloud looking angrily at the techno freak. She was unaware that her skin was a deeper peach/mango color and her height the same as that of everyone else in the room.

"Um, Hinata-san?" Agabiti looked at her again confused.

"What is it?" she turned to her classmate calming her voice and looking with kinder eyes.

"You're not human either." He pointed to her.

As her eyes widened she looked back at the now clearing smoke and saw her clothes piled on the floor. She then slowly looked down at her peach hands and plain white stomach. The others around her could see her face darken. The flaps of her nearly red hat began to billow in the energy around her. The peaking tips on the top of her hat almost looked like horns.

"Kururu…." Her voice whispered through the air striking fear into all except Kururu. Before she could say one more thing the door to the lab opened.

"Keroro you're late for the meeting again. I had to ask Tamama to use his weird senses to find you." Giroro paused when he saw the strangers. "What's going on here?"

He took one more look at the pink hatted one with a tadpole tail and saw the tears rolling from her amber eyes.

"Natsumi?" if were any other moment he would have fan-gasmed into a pile of red mush, but she was upset. "What happened?"

"oh-uh, Giroro, buddy what a pleasant surprise. I almost forgot about you." Keroro spoke with fear and shook as he muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"Speak faster Keroro."

"Kururu turned them into Keronians. It wasn't my fault I swear!" he pleaded with the froggy gods above that he would be spared.

"So who is he?" Giroro pointed to Agabiti.

"M-my name is Spencer Agabiti. I'm a transfer student at the high school. Hinata-san brought me here after I was struck by some really freaky lightening." Spencer was becoming slightly uncomfortable in the room full of strange aliens.

"What was the purpose of changing them?"

"Well the kid was an accident on behalf of Keroro and as for Natsumi I just thought it would be fun kukuku."

"Is there any way to change them back?"

"Like I told Natsumi there is nothing I can do to turn them back." Kururu thought this was his moment to convince Natsumi to stay in the form for as long as possible. "Actually turning back now or even ever could cause some life threatening effects."

Giroro walked over to the crying tadpole and patted her back softly.

"Come on follow me." He whispered softly to her. "You had better come too kid. Keroro you're a clumsy fool and Kururu you're just an ass."

Giroro held her hand and led her out of the room with Spencer following close behind. Keroro turned to Kururu.

"Dude, telling her something that dramatic to get her to stay in that form is toads cheating."

"I never said there were any rules, ku."

"Wait what about Fuyuki?"

"Bring him here when he gets home and try to keep him away from his sister, kuku."

"Roger!" Keroro then went and spent the rest of the school day in his room.

* * *

I know the ending is a little floppy but it all should be getting better from here on out ... curse my lack of self confidence. Also creds to adventuremaker16 for their OC named Spencer. keep an eye out for the next chap of this and the scarred beast. teehee.


	3. Calling for Help

Trying to get to know Spencer better, lolz. Hope you enjoy the bit of Gironatsu i slipped into this and all of my followers should have expected no less from me. i would love to know what you think of it so far even if it's just a simple i love it or what not. I'm starving for reviews over here.

* * *

Once the three reached the living room on the main floor, Giroro motioned for Spencer to sit on the couch.

"I'll come talk to you in a few minutes and help you handle you're new situation." Still holding Natsumi's hand, he walked up to the girl's room. He walked her over to the bed and sat down on the floor beside her. His legs crossed as did his arms while she had her knees held up to her chest. "Are you done crying yet?"

"What do you mean by that?" the orange tadpole looked up at him through her tears, slightly offended. If she didn't know him better she would have assumed he was being rude and felt she had no right to cry.

"It's not like you to let some yellow bastard make you cry; even when he pushes things too far." He gave her a warm smile.

"It's just… I don't want to insult you but being a keronian feels like…." She paused trying to find the right words. "I was proud to be human, especially when I could prevent you guys and other aliens from invading. Now that I'm an alien …frog, it feels kinda disgusting."

"It's alright. I would probably say the same thing, you know if I ever turned into a pekoponian." he could hear her chuckle slightly. He tried to make her really laugh. "Just imagine me. I'd be tall, slightly muscular. And blonde hair."

Natsumi tried to hide her giggles through his description but fell apart at the blonde hair. She let out her laughter louder and nearly fell around on the floor. Giroro smiled as he watched his Natsumi.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but see a human soldier with red skin. Although I'm positive your skin color would change to a normal human shade." Natsumi began breathing steadier and calming down, but she still smiled; especially up at Giroro. "Thank you Giroro. Now I just have to adjust to living, like a frog…. I don't even know how to do that."

"I'll just have to teach you then. Once you learn the basics it's kinda just like a Pekoponian." Giroro stood up. "I think we should go help your classmate now."

"Alright." Natsumi stood up but crossed her arms over her stomach, covering herself. "How do you guys live without clothes?"

"Keronians only just recently picked up the tradition and habit of clothes." At his statement Natsumi understood it was normal not to wear a shirt and skirt all the time and let her arms fall to her sides. Giroro then took one look at her exposed stomach and blushed. "Although you might at least want to wear an emblem on your stomach, otherwise you're basically considered naked."

Natsumi immediately covered herself again and blushed intensely.

"Don't worry you can wear my spare. I haven't had a need for it since I've been wearing my belt." Giroro looked away and began to walk out the door and down the stairs. Natsumi followed him to his tent passing by Spencer and assuring him that they wouldn't be much longer.

Giroro rustled around in his things while Natsumi waited outside. He had a hard time remembering which box he left it in, but it didn't take long since he had quality organization skills. He soon stepped out of the tent unfolding a small yellow skull emblem. He handed it to Natsumi who accepted it but looked at it confused.

"How do you wear it?"

"You just place it over your skin."

"Kind of like a giant body sticker?"

"That's one way to put it." Giroro chuckled as he watched her try to put it on herself. She kept getting it crooked and it frustrated her.

"UGH! How does it work?!" She clenched her fists to her sides yelling at the patch that only partially clung to her. Giroro chuckled.

"Here let me help you." He blushed as he straightened the skull and rubbed it smooth on her stomach. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was now of the same species and wearing his personal emblem on her delicate skin. "There you go. At least the transformation gave you the badge on your hat. If there's a chance anyone could see you turn it like you've seen us do and you can use the anti-barrier."

He pointed to the small orange sun on her red hat.

"Thanks Giroro." Natsumi smiled feeling better about having something over her. She then walked inside and sat on the couch with Spencer as the corporal's gaze followed her small figure. **_Oh frog, Natsumi makes a really cute tadpole. _**The smitten toad tried his hardest not to stumble over his own feet on his way to the living room, distracted by his feelings. With as much cool composure he could muster, Giroro approached and stood beside the couch.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Natsumi muttered, slightly ashamed of her alien housemates.

"It's fine really. It wasn't your fault." Spencer smiled. "In fact I never knew my life could get this interesting, I feel like I'm in my own anime."

"I wonder what we're gonna do about school. Oh my gosh what about your parents?!"

"I'm sure they'll adapt. They're my parents, so they'll love me either way right?"

"After you tell them you should stay here in case Kururu does find a way to change you back to normal. As for school, Aki can probably come up with a reasonable excuse for you all to avoid going." Giroro huffed keeping his eyes closed.

"So you think that we can change back without any damage?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, he didn't give his laugh when he said it meaning that there is a chance it won't be without harm. But I never trusted him so he's probably already figured it out." **_I won't let him get away with putting my Natsumi at risk._**

"He said there was nothing he could do right? So, what if there was someone else who could help us?" Spencer suggested.

"Who else is smart enough and reliable to handle this?" Giroro mentioned.

"Well, Momoka is the richest girl in the world. I'm sure she can find someone smart enough and trustworthy. I'll go call her." Natsumi jumped off the couch and ran to the phone in the hall, but it was hung on the wall. She jumped multiple times but couldn't reach it. Then she remembered her cellphone…. Which was in the pocket of her school uniform which they left in the basement. She walked back to the living room. "Giroro do you have a cellphone I could use?"

"Sure." He reached under his hat and pulled out the red phone he had used in a previous invasion attempt to distract Natsumi.

"You keep it under your hat?" She grabbed the phone and flipped it open, trying to remember Momoka's number.

"Well it's not like I have pockets or anything."

"What about your belt?"

"I have… more important things in there." Giroro began blushing slightly.

"Like what?" Natsumi began typing some numbers.

"Like… uh, military documents."

"Well I guess it is safer to keep them right on person." Natsumi stood waiting for a response on the other end of the phone. "Hello, Momoka?"

"It's Natsumi. I know this seems out of the blue and kind of impolite, but would you be able to help me in a situation that would probably end up with you spending money?"

"It would be easier to explain if you came and saw."

"Fuyuki should be home any minute. Why do you ask?"

"Ok see you soon." Natsumi closed the phone and handed it back to Giroro who concealed it again under his hat. "She'll be here soon. Now, after we find out if she can help or not we'll take you to see your parents ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, Hinata-san." Spencer saluted.

"Oh, you can just call me Natsumi. There's no need to be so formal."

"I thought it was customary to be formal with those you just met?"

"Well it is but circumstances being what they are; I think it's best if we were as comfortable and casual as possible with each other."

"That makes sense." Spencer chuckled slightly. "In that case you can call me Spencer."


	4. Let The Bet Begin

Hello once again from Nella, This is ur next little treat for The Will to be Different. I may or may not be taking some time away from writing. I got a new pet and i needs to train her and i need to prepare for spring such as cleaning and then just playing videogames like minecraft. oks now you can get on with the story and continue ignoring my life lolz. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it with a review.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to go make some snacks while we wait." Natsumi headed into the kitchen leaving the alien and the transfer alone in the living room. After a short while Natsumi peered back into the room with a hint of begging and apology in her eyes. "Giroro, can you help me reach the dishes? I know you're not that much taller than me but every little inch counts."

"Of course." The corporal walked into the kitchen and simply climbed the mini-ladder. He then grabbed a single dish and gently handed it to the girl. "Anything else?"

"Could you also grab the star fruit near the top in the fridge?" Natsumi blushed behind the plate. He had already willingly accepted the task of helping her adjust to her new life and now he was even doing the very simple tasks for her.

Trying to hide his own blush for finally being of some use to his princess, Giroro carefully moved the stool to the fridge and acquired the fruit his princess asked for. He handed the yellow piece to her and couldn't help but lose him-self in her eyes. Natsumi felt odd that she looked into his steel irises and fell into a new sense of comfort. Everything felt different when he was the taller one. She shook her head slightly and turned away to focus on cutting the fruit.

"Thank you, Giroro." She grabbed the stool and moved it by the counter where she would slice the fruit into star shapes and place them in a neat order on the plate.

"If you would like I can help you with cleaning the house later? I know today is your day to do the chores." Giroro leaned against the fridge door trying to act cool or suave, but he had forgotten to close the door in the first place and it swung under his weight. He landed on the floor and bumped his head against the cooling storage unit. This earned a few giggles from Natsumi. The red frog quickly stood up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, and it's alright you don't have to. I feel like you've helped me a lot already. Besides I want to make that stupid toad do the chores for the next month because of what he did to me." Natsumi's angry aura began to burn when she remembered that the green frog deserved to be punished.

As soon as the peach tadpole placed each slice delicately on the plate and set a tiny dish in the middle with picks, a squeaky teen voice echoed through the hall.

"I'm home!"

"Fuyuki, I want you in the living room. I need to talk to you about something." Natsumi spoke through the walls while picking up the plate of treats.

"Alright."

Natsumi and Giroro returned to the living room and waited for Fuyuki to change his shoes. The plate was set on the table. Spencer was chewing a slice and savoring the citrus flavor that was addicting to keronians as Fuyuki entered the room and rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"When did we get new Aliens?!" Fuyuki rushed right up and began taking in their features. "What are your names? Why did you come here?"

"Fuyuki, focus." Natsumi tried to get his attention but it was almost impossible. His eyes were currently fixed on Spencer. He was surrounded by intense sparkles and even the piece of hair on his head curled in excitement. He held his hands on front of his body with fingers curled into fists of joy. Spencer couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Natsumi genuinely wanted to know what caused her classmate to laugh when he should probably be freaking out right now.

"He reminds me of Armstrong, except he likes aliens instead of manliness." He chuckled some more but halted when he noticed that the reference passed over their heads. "Don't tell me you've never seen-"

He was interrupted when Fuyuki fell through a hole in the floor. The new toads leaned over the arm of the couch, one with anger and one with curiosity.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"A few times a week actually." Giroro answered.

"Those idiots are gonna turn him too I just know it!" As soon as she jumped off the couch, the hole closed letting her land on the floor. "CRAP!"

"What's going on?" the three frogs turned to find Momoka standing by the door with Aki.

"Momoka thank gosh you're here. We need your help. Kururu turned us into alien toads, he's about to turn Fuyuki too and it might be life threatening!" Natsumi nearly ran out of breath trying to explain everything as soon as possible. She could see the heiress' hair sharpen and her eyes darken.

"No one hurts my FUYUKI!" Before the pumped girl could charge into the basement Keroro and a teal colored tadpole flew past on the green hover board and out through the glass sliding doors. Everyone could recognize Fuyuki's laughter from the new recruit but only Momoka gushed at his cute face with the silver stereotypical symbol for an alien on his dark blue hat.

Natsumi's anger rose as the broken glass fell to the floor. Aki stood shocked until she realized just what had been going on in her house.

"So both my children are aliens?!" she clasped her hands together suddenly inspired. "I didn't know you could change species."

"It's possible but not recommended." Giroro stated.

"That's right! Kururu said it could be deadly!" Natsumi stood upon the couch with her fists clenched.

"Oh I'm sure Kururu wouldn't do something that would harm you."

"How can you trust him?" Natsumi asked.

"I know how to punish him in ways he doesn't like." She then turned towards the yellow frog on the other couch. "So who is this little guy?"

"Oh, my name is Spencer Agabiti." The acknowledged frog stood and bowed to the head of the house. "I'm a transfer student at Natsumi's school."

"So he changed you too huh?"

"Yep."

"Have you talked to your parents yet? I'm sure they're worried about you right now." Aki smiled as a thought sparked in her mind. "I have an idea. Give me their number and I'll see about letting you spend the night. Then we'll try to get things sorted out later tonight after I have a chat with Kururu."

Momoka decided to make her presence known again after Aki slid down to the basement.

"So what did you guys need me for anyway?"

"Well, we were thinking that maybe you could help us return to normal with your many resources." Said the peach tadpole.

"It looks like things will be fine though. I mean you did say that changing back could be fatal, but doesn't it make more sense for the life threatening effects to happen when you changed into a keronian and not when you go back into your true human form?" she pinched her chin elegantly while she thought aloud. "So if anything bad was going to happen it should have by now."

Her statement left Natsumi and Giroro in shock.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Natsumi spewed her words with jealousy and abashment.

"I'm just waiting for this awesome hallucination to end." Spencer spoke to himself not truly believing that the events happening around him were real.


End file.
